Her Return
by harley944
Summary: Hinata left with a secret and came back with a surprise. sasuhina. this is my first fanfic. please dont be mean. no flames.please.rated teen 2 be safe.
1. The return of the missing

Rookie nine and Gaara-16

Team Gai and Kankuro-17

Temari-18

__

italics:thought

Everything was going well for Hinata. She had a boyfriend and great friends. That is until one night she vanished. No one knew where Hinata had gone. Her boyfriend, Sasuke, didn't have anyway of getting to her, so like many others he gave up. Even Hinata's father, Hiashi, missed Hinata. He had sent out a lot of search parties to find his daughter with no luck.

Hinata POV

__

I just have to keep running. I'll come back one day. I just can't do that to Sasuke. He has his whole life ahead of him. He was not ready to become a father, that's if the baby's even his.

Hinata thought as she ran away from the village she once called home.

_I can't let that man find me. After he raped me there is no telling what he will do next._

One Year Later

Hinata now lived in the hidden village in the Mist with her three boys Suma, Ghendi, and Sousuke. Hinata was happy when the boys were born. She found out that the boys were actually Sasukes kids.

"I think I will go back to Konoha. I miss everyone there, even my father. I want to show Suma, Ghendi, and Sousuke where i grew up and I think they will be more happy there instead," Hinata said as she started packing.

Back in Konoha

Everyone thought that Hinata Hyuga was dead. Nothing was the same. Naruto was training to become Hokage. Ino was taking over the Yamanka flower shop. Sakura is head of the medic department. Sasuke, Shino, and Neji are the ANBU captains. Everyone else was either a jounin or a teacher at the academy. When Hinata left it was like a little bit of the life in Konoha died. But everyone had to go on with there lives. Hanabi was the heiress to the Hyuga clan.

Two Days Later

The guards at the gate were stunned. It was like they were seeing a ghost. Hinata Hyuga was entering the gate with three one year old boys right next to her. One guard ran to Lady Tsunade to tell her the news.

In the Hokage's office

"Who's at the front gate!" Yelled the soon-to-be hokage.

"Naruto calm down," Tsunade yelled trying to keep her temper down. "Thnak you, is there anything else?"

"Nope, just that she has three small children with her," the guard told Tsunade.

"Bring her here first before you let anyone see her," Tsunade ordered. "I would like to talk to her."


	2. Who's sons!

At the gates

"Hinata Hyuuga.You are to come with us," said the guard. "Tsunade-sama wishes to speak with you."

"Of course I will speak to her," Hinata said.

At the hokage's office

"Hinata-Chan where have you been?" Naruto asked happily.

"Yes Hinata where have you been? You have been missing this past year and why did you run away from the village?" Tsunade asked more seriously.

"I have been in the village hidden in the mist and I ran away because i was raped in this village and was pregnant," Hinata said. "Is that a good enough reason for you Tsunade-sama."

"So these three are your rapists kids?" Tsunade asked.

"No. These are Sasuke's sons," Hinata said more cheerfully.

"Wow Hinata does Sasuke know?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto if she just got here and hasn't spoken to anyone, do you think he knows," Tsunade said with her temper rising.

"I guess not," Naruto said.

"Well if you don't mind. Can I go back to the Hyuuga compound," Hinata asked with hope in her voice.

"Sure go right ahead," Tsunade said.

"Oh and if you don't mind.Please dont' tell anyone I'm back.I'd rather them find out on there own," Hinata asked.

"As you wish Hinata," Tsunade said.

At the Yamanaka flower shop

Hinata walked in the flower shop to buy some white lilies.

Ino couldn't believe her eyes when Hinata walked in with three boys no less.

"H...Hin...HINATA. I can't believe your back," Ino screamed with shock.

"Hello Ino. How are you?" Hinata asked as if she hadn't even left.

Ino ran to Hinata and gave her a big hug squashing the two boys in Hinata's arms.

"Please don't leave again Hinata," Ino begged.

"Don't worry Ino I'm not leaving again. I missed everyone too much," Hinata said."Oh and by the way this Suma, Genji, and Sousuke, my three sons."

"Your what!? Who are they's?" Ino asked.

"They're Sasuke's," Hinata said with a blush.

"Oh. Well I guess you should be going and seeing everyone else," Ino said.

"Bye Ino," Hinata said.

After Hinata left

Ino got on the phone as soon as Hinata left. She only called Sakura though.

"Sakura. You'll never guess who's back with three sons," Ino said.

"Who Ino?" Sakura asked anxiously.

"HINATA," Ino screamed into the phone.

"HINATA," Sakura screamed back. "Who's the father?"

"Sasuke," Ino told her.

"Oh my god, does he know?" Sakura asked.

"No. He doesn't even she's back yet," Ino scream into the phone.

"Got to go. I have to make certain person's day," Sakura said joyfully.

"Bye," Ino said.

"Bye," Sakura said.


	3. Reunited at Last

Sorry that i haven't update in a REALLY long time...I'm going to try to more often!

Thank you everyone who reviewed

there might be some ooc...just to let you know! Just want everyone to know that hinata got pregnant at 15...i confused myself with that

DISCLAIMER:i do not own naruto!

* * *

Sakura ran out of the hospital leaving doctors, nurses, and patients tumbled over from getting in her way.

"Miss Sakura wait! Your shift isn't over yet," One nurse yelled.

"I'll be right back. Please just take over my patients till I get back," Sakura screamed as she ran even faster to get to the Uchiha compound.

AT UCHIHA COMPOUND

"Sasuke where are you? SASUKE!" Sakura screamed everywhere. Finally she came to the door of the main house. She started pounding on the door. "SASUKE UCHIHA YOU BETTER LET ME IN THIS INSISTENCE IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BREAKDOWN THIS DOOR AND COME IN THERE AND FIND YOU! YOU HAVE TILL THE COUNT OF THREE! ONE, TWO, TWO AND A HALF, THRE..."

Sasuke opened the door right before Sakura busted down his door. He was rubbing his eyes, his hair was disheveled, and he only had some old, blue pajama pants on.

"What do you want Sakura? Why are you getting me up this early?"

"It's 2 in the afternoon and you were still sleeping! How is that humanly possible?"

"I got back late last night from a mission. Now answer my question! What do you want?"

"I have a great news! It's the thing you've been longing for a really long time! We got to..."

"SHUT UP! Say it already or get the fuck off my porch."

"Sasuke listen..."

"Your too annoying. I'll see you when I've completely woken."

Sasuke proceeded to shut the door in Sakura's face. He started to walk down the hall to his room until he heard wood being broken in half.

"How dare you shut the door in my face when I came to tell you Hinata came back," Sakura said as ran and punched Sasuke in the face.

"Wait Sakura what did you say? Holy shit stop punching me."

"I said how dare you shut the door in my face!"

"No after that about Hinata?"

"Oh yeah! She came back today. Ino saw her in the flower shop and she's heading for the Hyuga compound."

"Sakura I gotta go"

"Oh no you don't. I want to see Hinata too and you might want to get dressed before you leave the house."

Sasuke ran to his room to get changed and yelled "I'll be right back!"

* * *

AT THE HYUGA COMPOUND

Hinata started to walk up to the compound until a guard yelled "Who goes ther...Lady Hinata? Is that really you?"

"Yes it is. May I please see my father right now?"

"Yes. Please follow me to the waiting area."

As the guard led Hinata and her children down various hallways to get to the waiting area every Hyuga that was walking gawked at the sight of the ex-heiress to the Hyuga clan. Many Hyugas were too surprised to say anything but a few were able to get out words of welcome to Hinata.

"Please wait here while I inform Hiashi-sama," the guard said as he walked into the clan leader's office and walked back out in a few seconds. "You can go in Lady Hinata."

"Thank you and can you have a someone watch my children?"

"Yes Lady Hinata."

IN THE OFFICE

Hinata walked casually in like she never left. She sat in front of her father with confidence that her father has never seen.

"Hello Otou-sama."

"Hinata we thought you were dead. Where were you? Why did you leave? What happened?

"I was in the Village Hidden in the Mist. I was there because I was raped here and was pregnant. I didn't want to burden anyone so I left."

"WHO WOULD DARE RAPE A HYUGA?"

"Please calm down Otou-sama. He was already taken care of. Don't you wish to meet your..." Before Hinata could finish Hanabi came crashing yelling "HINATA-NEE-CHAN I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THAT?"

Out of no where Neji took Hanabi off of Hinata and welcomed her back with adoring eyes.

"I missed you too Neji-Nii-san, Hanabi-chan. I have something I want to show you." Hinata left the room and came back with a one year old in her hands.

"This is Suma."

"Oh my gosh Hinata your a mother! Otou-san your a grandpa."

"Hold on there's more. Come in you two." Two boys the same age came toddling in. "Ghendi has the byagukan and Sousuke has the black eyes."

"Holy crap! How did you take care of triplets all by yourself!"

"Some of the villagers helped. I was never really by myself Hanabi-chan."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hiashi-sama Sasuke Uchiha is demanding to be able to come in to see Lady Hinata and Sakura Haruno is with him. She's threatening to knock down the doors to get in."

"Very well let them in. I don't want them destroying my home."

Right after the servant came Sakura came bursting in and hugging Hinata.

"Hinata we missed you and these must be the boys. What are their names?"

"How did you I had children Sakura-chan? The one in my arms is Suma, the one that has the byagukan is Ghendi, and Sousuke has the black eyes. Just like his father's. Would you like to hold Suma?"

"I would love to and Ino called me after you left her shop!" Hinata handed Suma over to Sakura and a second later Sasuke came bursting and when he saw Hinata time stopped. She had changed. Her hair was longer and her face was more defined. Her body was more toned and her body looked fuller. "PAPA!" Two little boys were tugging on Sasuke's pants.

"Wha!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata ran into Sasuke's arms hugging him. "I missed you so much," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**THE END...? Nah just kidding**


End file.
